elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elephants Laxmi, Anarkali too old to be shifted from Byculla zoo: BMC - Mumbai: The Brihanmumbai Municipal Corporation (BMC) has written to the Central Zoo Authority (CZA) that elephants shouldn’t be banned from the Veer Jijamata Udyan, also known as the Byculla zoo. Members of a committee had visited the zoo recently to see if the two elephants there were fit for relocation. - 27.07.2010. *Kim Riley: Twycross Zoo's New £1 Million Asian Elephant Habitat Opens - Atherstone, UK - The High Commissioner for Sri Lanka, His Excellency Justice Nihal Jayasinghe will join us to officially open the new £1 million Asian elephant habitat and walkway “Uda Walawe” with a distinctly Sri Lankan theme on Wednesday 28th July at 2.00 pm. - 26.07.2010. *Unique elephant festival held in Thiruvananthapuram - 'Gajamela', a unique elephant festival was organised for the first time in Thiruvananthapuram, Kerela, as part of the National Live Stock Show. The event witnessed a huge gathering of foreign tourists as well as the local people on Sunday. The 'Gajamela' began with the feeding of different varieties of fruits and rice balls to all the elephants. - 26.07.2010. *Elephant steps on trainer breaking his ribs - MIYAZAKI -- A trainer who was cleaning an elephant pen at Phoenix Zoo here suffered broken ribs and other injuries July 25 when Taiyo, a male Asian elephant, used his trunk to knock the trainer down and stepped on him. Police said the trainer is a 27-year-old Thai male, who has been in charge of Taiyo, 10, since he was introduced to the zoo around five years ago. - 26.07.2010. *Baby-Elefant in Schönbrunn - Es kann jeder Zeit so weit sein und in Schönbrunn wartet eine neue Attraktion auf die Besucher. Elefantendame Numbi ist hochschwanger. Numbi ist schon über 600 Tage schwanger und damit wird es Zeit für die Geburt ihres Elefantenbabys. - 26.07.2010. *UNO-Tipps: Wie man sich Elefanten vom Leibe hält - Der "Mhiripiri Bomber" verschafft Abhilfe mit Chili - und gegen Paviane helfen ... Kampfesel. Abidjan - Das Grundproblem zwischen Menschen und Elefanten ist vielleicht, dass sie einander zu ähnlich sind: Beide Spezies haben einen enormen Flächenbedarf, was den Verbrauch natürlicher Ressourcen betrifft, und beide sind nicht sonderlich geübt darin, etwaigen Nahrungskonkurrenten Platz zu machen. - 25.07.2010. *Bangladesh zoo mourns elephant - Bangladesh's biggest zoo has declared three days of mourning following the death of a 100-year-old elephant which was its top attraction and "loyal servant", an official said on Saturday. Pabantara collapsed on Thursday after a heart attack and died hours later, plunging her fans into grief, AHM Shahidullah, head of the state-owned Dhaka Zoo, told AFP. - 24.07.2010. *Elephant kills two elderly persons - An elderly woman and a man were trampled to death by an elephant in Ausgram in Burdwan district, police said on Saturday. 65-year-old woman Beni Mardi and 50-year-old man Sukul Kisku were killed on Friday night at Radhamohanpur village by the pachyderm which had strayed away from the herd, they said. - 24.07.2010. *Ursula K Le Guin: The Elephant's Journey by José Saramago - "The past is an immense area of stony ground that many people would like to drive across as if it were a motorway, while others move patiently from stone to stone, lifting each one because they need to know what lies beneath. Sometimes scorpions crawl out or centipedes, fat white caterpillars or ripe chrysalises, but it's not impossible that, at least once, an elephant might appear. . ." - 24.07.2010. *Der Auszug der Elefanten steht an - Wertingen Im August ziehen nicht nur die drei Pfarrherrn aus dem Wertinger Pfarrhaus aus. Nein, mit Kaplan Franz Wespel machen sich noch rund 80 Mitbewohner auf den Weg in seine erste eigene Pfarrei, nach Jettingen-Scheppach. Der junge Priester sammelt Elefanten. - 24.07.2010. *Dave Sinardet: de Sultan der Indiën op zijn olifant - Voor mij geen zomergevoel zonder Zomer van Antwerpen. Het stadsfestival weet knappe voorstellingen steeds perfect te integreren in het stadsdecor. - 24.07.2010. thumb|250px|right|The Sultan & his Elephant in Antwerp *Seine Stoßzähne waren bis zu vier Meter lang - Das Mammut gilt als das größte Rüsseltier, das je in Europa lebte. Doch der Waldelefant war bei Weitem größer. Als Elefanten durch die Savanne stapften, die heute der Saalekreis in Sachsen-Anhalt ist, war die Vegetation dort mediterran. Das Klima war durchschnittlich etwa drei Grad wärmer als heute. „Elephas antiquus“, der Eurasische Alt elefant, war mit seinen vier Meter Schulterhöhe um ein Drittel größer als der afrikanische Elefant und auch deutlich größer als das oft übertrieben groß dargestellte Wollhaar-Mammut. - 24.07.2010. *Poachers Arrested With Wilpattu Elephant Tusks - Three men were arrested in the area of Kobeiganei yesterday by Baladora Police, whilst transporting on motorbike, the tusks of an elephant they had killed at the Wilapattu National Park. - 24.07.2010. *Das Leben ist ein Elefant, Madame! - Auch ein großes Tier hat es manchmal schwer: Der letzte Roman des Schriftstellers José Saramago liest sich manchmal wie eine Bauanleitung für die ästhetische Postmoderne. - 23.07.2010. *Swarovski studded elephant for Tahiliani - Designer Tarun Tahiliani’s Bridal Exposition, which starts at Emporio mall today, will have a star attraction, not in the form of a Bollywood celeb, but as a 10-feet tall elephant. The designer has created the life-sized elephant, bejewelled with Swarovski crystals, to be stationed outside the entrance of the mall. “I needed something to bring out the royal element, since my clothes are traditional yet modern,” he says, adding, “I want the elephant to lead the bridal procession, the theme of my show. I will mount a mannequin on it so it looks like the mahout.” - 23.07.2010. *Wild elephant shot dead in Central Highlands - The Police of Ea Sup District, the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak, said July 22 that the wild elephant which was found dead on July 4 had been shot. - 23.07.2010. *Take Action for Suffering Elephants in UK - A shocking undercover video released in August 2009 by Animal Defenders International, documented violent and abusive treatment by the Great British Circus to elephants in the show. The video sparked an outcry from the public to ban wild animals from the circus and with the support from the government that was called “crystal clear,” legislation was proposed. One year later, UK citizens are still waiting for action and ADI has renewed its campaign to get EDM 403 passed. - 23.07.2010. *Oldest animal of Dhaka Zoo dies - After entertaining people for more than half a century, the Dhaka Zoo's oldest animal, a female Asian elephant named Pabantara died yesterday afternoon of old age complications. - 23.07.2010. *Century-old elephant dies at Dhaka Zoo - A one hundred-year-old elephant at Dhaka Zoo has died. Acting curator of the zoo ABM Shahidullah said the elephant, Abantara, died of old-age ailments at around 3:30pm on Thursday. - 23.07.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen